The present invention relates to a new and improved apparatus for, and method of, transporting groups of laps or empty lap tubes.
In its more specific aspects, the present invention is directed to a new and improved apparatus for, and method of, transporting groups of laps or empty lap tubes between at least one lap-forming machine and a plurality of lap-processing machines by means of a drivable shifting or displaceable bridge provided with drive means, the shifting bridge being displaceable in a direction substantially transverse to the infeed lines of the at least one lap-forming machine and of the lap-processing machines.
Various systems are known for the transport or conveyance of laps or empty lap tubes in the combing room of a spinning mill, whereby the laps are conveyed individually or in groups by means of a conveyor system to the locations where the laps are required for processing. For instance, the Zinser "LapLifter 890" produced by Zinser Textilmaschinen GmbH located at 7333 Ebersbach, West Germany, comprises a lap transport system provided with a portal crane, whereby single or individual laps supplied by a lap-forming machine are delivered to following combing machines. In such case, the follow-up lap supply can be considered a "wild" or unprogramed change. As disclosed in the Zinser technical documentation "SuperLap 810" of the aforementioned Zinser Textilmaschinen GmbH, a lap-forming machine supplies several following combers or combing machines.
These known transport or conveying installations are controlled by means of relatively invariable and predetermined indicator or reporting and command signals. In this manner, it can occur that the reserve laps are not available in good time for a number of individual combing machines, thus causing a more or less long and undesired standstill of the relevant combing machines.